Séance de voyeurisme
by Okaane
Summary: Akari et Bontenmaru ne se gênent pas pour épier les ébats interdits de deux jeunes amants...  OS , Yaoi , LEMON


**Titre :** Séance de voyeurisme

**Résumé plus complet :** Akari et Bontenmaru ne se gênent pas pour épier les ébats interdits de deux jeunes amants...

**Rating :** M, yaoi.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Pairing :** Akira x Luciole

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Akimine Kamijio, auteur du fameux Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Notes :** C'est mon tout premier lemon, alors je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça va donner. Je ne suis pas sure que ce style d'écriture avec beaucoup de description soit adapté pour un tel récit. Mais j'attendrai vos critiques et vos commentaires pour avoir un avis. BONNE LECTURE !

Akari soupira en sortant du bain dans lequel elle s'était baignée. Les eaux thermales lui rendaient toujours la peau plus douce et les cheveux plus soyeux, alors elle n'avait pas hésité à rester plus d'une heure dans la douce chaleur de l'eau. Elle enroula une serviette sèche autour de son corps et se dirigea vers la sortie du bain, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur les tapis humides. Elle était ravie que Kyo les ait conduits dans un hôtel qui possédait un bain. Se relaxer était chose difficile, surtout quand le quotidien se résumait à combats, combats, alcool, combats. Faire partie des quatre sacrés du ciel, Akari n'avait jamais regretté. Être si proche de Kyo était tellement excitant! Mais elle appréciait également se poser dans un fûton et se la couler douce dans un bain brûlant. Se dirigeant instinctivement vers la chambre qui lui avait été désignée, elle s'arrêta soudain, déconcertée par la présence de son ami, accroupi face à la porte entrouverte d'une chambre.

-Bonten?

Ledit Bontamaru tourna lentement la tête. Il avait une tranche de gigot entre le main, et des traces de son repas carnassier autour de la bouche. Son regard étoilé et ses joues rosées ne rivalisaient pas avec le sang qui lui coulait à flot du nez. Face à cet étrange spectacle, Akari eut un sursaut d'étonnement. Elle brandit son sceptre vers le coupable de tant de surprise et se prépara à l'insulter de tous les noms. Vu son état, il devait à tous les coups reluquer une minette en train de se déshabiller, et ce genre d'obscénités, Akari les trouvait lamentables. Mais avant même que les injures ne lui soient adressées, Bontenmaru avait placé son index sur sa bouche, pour lui demander le silence. Malaxant un morceau de viande, il réussit tout de même à convaincre Akari de le rejoindre. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et écarta un peu plus la porte coulissante en papier de riz. S'attendant à voir une jeune femme innocente dévêtue, elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer en voyant de dos, le corps à moitié nu de leur plus jeune camarade. Son dos frêle était zébré de cicatrices plus ou moins rouges. Ses os saillants chevauchaient les muscles contractés. Ses cheveux châtains clairs glissaient dans sa nuque. Akari dévisagea son vieil ami, qui regardait Akira se dévêtir, et non une jeune femme, comme elle l'avait imaginé. Son regard intense reprochait de nombreuses choses, mais surtout lui demandait s'il avait changé de bord. La viande juteuse dans la bouche, Bonten sourit devant l'air d'Akari, qui ne comprenait absolument pas. Il déglutit finalement et s'excita en silence. Il attrapa par le bras la chamane et l'attira vers lui.

-Regarde, ça va commencer.

Il avait murmuré cette phrase comme s'il regardait une pièce de théâtre. Il était maintenant attentif et concentré. Akari ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là et se rassit à ses côtés. Plongeant l'oeil dans la chambre, elle eut à nouveau envie de reculer lorsque elle vit, cette fois-ci, le torse nu de Luciole, face à Akira. Que faisaient-ils là, tous les deux, à moitié nus? Cette innocente question indigne d'Akari trouva sa réponse.

Luciole regardait Akira avec passion. Il était brûlant d'envie et de désir, comme à chaque fois. Il avait envie de lécher ce glaçon jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde au fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux de soleil perdaient alors toute logique, caressant chaque parcelle de corps. Face à lui, Akira restait stoïque, immobile, glacé. Les yeux baissés, il rougissait de gêne, d'être ainsi nu devant son camarade. Sa peau pâle invitait à la débauche, et surtout, Luciole avait en cible de mire les lèvres roses d'Akira. Ne tenant plus, Luciole se jeta sur son jeune ami, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Luciole attrapa ses mains gelées et les joignit au dessus de sa tête. Il pouvait ainsi se délecter d'être devant un corps si pur et si froid. Luciole mourrait d'envie de suçoter la tendre peau d'Akira, en s'appliquant à suivre les courbes de ses muscles, à peine dessinés. Mais le regard implorant de son partenaire lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait une envie bestiale de s'emparer de son corps, de ses lèvres, sans raisonner. Il se jeta à l'assaut, collant son corps brûlant sur celui, glacé, d'Akira. Le contact le fit immédiatement frissonner, mais les deux températures se mêlaient en un doux condiment. Les lèvres s'étaient jointes en un second temps, arrachant un soupir à Akira. Les deux bouches ondulaient, laissant les langues se rencontrer et danser à leur tour. Le baiser perdura, les souffles devenaient courts. Luciole s'écarta, regardant le visage rouge d'Akira, essoufflé. La vue était orgasmique, et le coeur de Hotaru s'agita de plus belle. Instinctivement, il lova son visage dans le cou de son partenaire, et ravagea celui-ci de baisers. Le contact des lèvres brûlantes de Luciole ôtaient à Akira de nouveaux soupirs d'aise. Luciole se défit de la tendre chair rougie pour poursuivre sa route vers le sud. S'arrêtant autour de ses boutons de chair, il laissa place à sa langue agile pour titiller les tétons de son amant. Les halètements d'Akira se firent alors plus saccadés. Dressés de plaisir, les bouts de chair étaient mordus et léchés de plus en plus avidement. Luciole se lassa bien vite, et reprit la route, déposant de ça et là des milliers de petits baisers, laissant traîner sa langue humide et chaude sur le corps d'Akira, contournant ses muscles. Ses mains suivaient, caressant les côtes du jeune homme, avec toute la vertu de l'amour. Le corps possédé se cambrait longuement, sous les paumes expertes de Luciole. Devant tant d'impatience, Hotaru embrassa une aine légèrement saillante et s'écarta. Il observa Akira avec tant d'envie que son être bouillait intérieurement; les cheveux châtains cachaient les yeux clos de cet amant, dont le corps pâle et imberbe pailletait de cicatrices. Akira évoquait le désir, et Luciole dut se calmer. Il sentait son intimité se dresser et gonfler juste à la vue de ce torse. L'envie devenait incontrôlable, et, baissant les yeux sur le short noir, elle fut libérée. Luciole retira sauvagement le short d'Akira, laissant ce dernier nu comme un ver, verge tendue et humide. Le visage dudit ver s'était empourpré davantage. Luciole trouva ça tellement mignon, que dans sa course effrénée avec le désir, il prit malgré tout le temps d'embrasser l'adolescent sur la bouche. Revenant là où il s'était alors arrêté, Luciole toucha le membre dur d'Akira, qui gémit discrètement. Sans prévenir, le blondinet apposa ses lèvres autour du pénis de son ami, et l'avala entièrement. Le dos d'Akira se cambra sous l'excitation que cet antre chaud lui procurait. Dans sa bouche, qui épousait parfaitement le membre du cadet des quatre sacrés du ciel, Luciole sentait la dague de chair se durcir un peu plus. Il s'appliqua à faire des va-et-viens lents, lui permettant de lécher la verge de tout son long, et d'effectuer de sensuelles rotations avec sa bouche.

Akari était totalement choquée, incapable de bouger. Elle réussit à dévier son regard des ébats de ses jeunes amis pour observer la réaction de Bonten. Il avait jeté le morceau de viande une fois qu'il l'eut dévoré jusqu'à l'os, et n'avait depuis plus bougé. La chamane exprima son dégoût face à la petite flaque de sang qui grandissait sous le nez du borgne. Elle se demanda si cela l'excitait tant que ça, que de voir Luciole lécher le corps nu d'Akira. Le travesti balança son poing sur l'épaule du gaillard pour le sortir de ses observations douteuses, et lui lança, doucement:

-On va pas laisser Akira se faire violer sans rien faire!

Prête à voler au secours de son ami, Bonten reprit ses esprits et lui posa calmement la main sur le bras, afin qu'elle cesse de se tracasser et de s'agiter. Se faire repérer dans ces circonstances n'était peut-être pas une idée très judicieuse. Il l'intima à regarder à nouveau dans la chambre.

-T'inquiètes pas, il est totalement consentant.

Akira, suffoquant, se tordait littéralement sous ce douloureux plaisir, et incita son partenaire à approfondir sa gâterie. Il releva le buste, offrant à nouveau une vue magnifique de son dos aux deux voyeurs, et se saisit des cheveux blonds de Luciole. Il l'obligea à accélérer les va-et-viens, contrôlant parfaitement la cadence. Il se cambrait davantage et s'extasiait encore plus de cette sensation qui lui réchauffait le bas-ventre. Il gémissait sans retenue, prononçant de temps à autre le nom de Hotaru, excitant de plus en plus ce dernier. Il sentit une pression brûlante agiter son membre, et força Luciole a garder sa bouche sur sa verge pour en récolter la semence. Le garçon, la bouche remplie de substance blanche, eut fatalement envie de recracher la présent visqueux, mais l'avala d'une traite. La moue qu'il ne put contenir fit sourire Akira.

-T'es pas cool, déclara Luciole en s'essuyant la bouche d'un coup de pouce, on avait dit que tu remettrais pas ça...

A genoux devant le châtain, Hotaru combattait intérieurement pour éviter de céder à ses pulsions. Le prendre immédiatement comme son corps le réclamait, et il serait gelé en moins de deux secondes. Ayant déjà expérimenté ce genre d'erreur, le jeune homme avait réussi à se calmer un minimum, mais l'état d'Akira, transpirant, le remettrait bien vite sur la voie de l'animal incontrôlable.

-Au moins, t'es pas le seul à prendre ton pied! Ronchonna le plus jeune, presque grognant.

Luciole haussa les épaules indifférent à cette remarque. Il se pencha pour dérober à Akira un nouveau baiser, qui s'intensifia. Encore une fois, les deux amants se retrouvèrent le souffle court. Les mains de Luciole plongées dans les cheveux d'Akira, ce ne fut qu'après accord de ce dernier que le plus âgé se permit de lâcher les soyeuses mèches, pour glisser une main le long de son torse, évitant toute zone érogène. Plus vite il serait descendu, moins Akira aurait de temps pour regretter son approbation. Luciole contourna son sexe, qui réagit malgré tout, se dressant à nouveau, et posa la main sur l'intimité qu'il désirait tant. Sans demander son reste, il commença à caresser cet orifice avec un doigt joueur. Ce même doigt s'introduit dans l'antre chaude, soutirant un râle surpris d'Akira, et n'attendit pas avant de commencer quelques va-et-viens. Instinctivement, Akira s'aggripa à la nuque de Luciole, qui continuait de tâter le terrain qui se resserrait sur son doigt. Les soupirs du soumis s'intensifiaient et cette proximité excitait davantage Luciole. Il le voulait, pour lui, maintenant. Il retira soudainement son doigt, accusant un grognement d'Akira, et bascula en arrière. Luciole se retrouva assis, jambes tendues devant lui. Le chevauchant, les mains plongées dans ses cheveux blonds, Akira avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux perdus dans l'insolence et le désir, son corps entier transpirait l'érotisme, et devant ce spectacle dénué de raison, Luciole perdit contrôle. Il attrapa le corps chaud de son ami et le positionna tout contre lui. Dirigeant son antre humide vers son pieu de chair, Hotaru sentit la résistance innée du corps d'Akira lorsque les deux éléments entrèrent en contact. Il s'inséra lentement, et sentit crescendo les muscles de son ami se contracter peu à peu, sous la douleur. Un filet rouge glissait le long du menton d'Akira, provenant de la lèvre qu'il se mordait sauvagement.

Hotaru laissa son partenaire s'habituer à l'intrusion qu'il subissait. Puis, lentement, il s'enfonça davantage en lui et lui soutira un soupir d'aise. Akira se détendit, et à genoux sur le blondinet, commença lui-même les va-et-vient, soulevant son bassin en rythme. Luciole se réjouit de cette sensation, d'être aspiré en l'homme qu'il aimait. Il s'allongea lascivement, gardant les mains sur les hanches de Akira qui ondulaient sur son membre. Les souffles se hachèrent davantage, les gémissements incontrôlés résonnèrent plus encore, le rythme s'accentuait sans discontinuer. Les positions s'enchainèrent, procurant toujours plus de plaisir, arrachant des cris toujours plus passionnés, provoquant des vagues d'érotisme qui atteignirent rapidement Akari et Bontenmaru.

Akari sentait son entrejambe malaimée s'agiter, et se sentit honteuse d'avoir une telle réaction. Bien que les ébats de ces deux jeunes partenaires soient forts excitants, ils restaient des enfants maladroits. Enfin, en temps normal, parce que là, évidemment, ils étaient devenus des bêtes de sexe sans pitié. C'en était bouleversant. Leur amour ressemblait à leur combat, aussi torride et acharné que lorsqu'ils massacraient des hommes sur le champ de bataille. Elle inspira profondément, en évitant de regarder le corps souillé d'Akira, et réussit à calmer son anatomie impatiente. A ses côtés, Bonten semblait dans le même état qu'elle, rougissant, haletant presque. Gênée, Akari le pria d'aller se finir plus loin. Il se déplaça d'un pas mal assuré et disparu au bout du couloir. La chaman ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle, était restée là, à observer les deux amants. Elle replongea un regard pervers dans la chambre bruyante.

Le corps cambré par le plaisir de Akira brillait de sueur. Il se laissait pénétrer en s'empalant toujours au maximum sur son chibre. Un tremblement parcouru son corps, raidissant son dos et ses fesses. La jouissance l'électrisa, glissant le long de sa colonne. En lui, Hotaru sentit l'orifice se raidir et même se resserrer sur son membre agité. La pression se propagea en lui, et il sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer. Dans un râle animal, les deux partenaires se libérèrent de leur semence oppressante. La visqueuse matière s'insinuait dans l'antre chaude et se répandait sur leur ventre musclé. L'orgasme arraché transporta les âmes jusqu'aux étoiles. Les deux corps détendus se laissèrent tomber sur le côté, dans un baiser délicat.

Akari osa tâter son pouls. Les battements au triple galop rendaient son souffle court. Elle réussit malgré tout à se relever sans trop de mal. Cachée derrière le paravent en papier de riz, elle inspira profondément, contrôlant son coeur agité. La chaman ne savait pas combien de temps avaient duré les ébats. Elle s'était tellement concentrée sur le scène torride qui se jouait devant ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait pas réagi à la présence d'un inconnu à ses côtés. Elle se demanda aussitôt quoi faire. Reprendre un bain, pour calmer ses ardeurs et nettoyer sa peau transpirante? Son choix fait, elle allait tourner les talons quand un pas appuyé lui fit tourner la tête. Bonten plus frais que jamais la rejoignait. Tout heureux, il se gratta la tête avec une main suspectée d'avoir pratiqué l'interdit, et lui lança:

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Moi, je dis qu'ils sont pas loin d'égaler les ébats de Kyo. De vraies bêtes hein !

De vraies bêtes, finalement c'était ça qu'étaient les quatre sacrés du ciel. Dans tous ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ils étaient passionnés; et effrayants. Akari ne répondit rien, sinon toiser du regard le borgne. Elle le quitta sans un mot. Les bains sont tellement froids, les bains sont tellement silencieux, comparés à tout ça.

A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez eu le courage de tout lire. J'ai du mettre au moins un mois à tout rédiger. B-CO !


End file.
